Because of a Storm
by mckono4ever
Summary: Just a one shot about how Steve and Kono admit their feelings to one another. Hint: they go hiking! This is the happy story so many people requested after "Gone".


**A/N: okay happy story now to cross out the sad one! And for those wandering I'm working on the last chapter of The Dating Game! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0. But I really do enjoy playing with the characters:)**

Steve and Kono were going hiking together. This time they definitely had satellite cell phones in case of a repeat of Steve and Danny's hiking incident. Steve had decided to take Kono this time. She was quieter. Well, it was more like she didn't complain nearly as much as Danny. At least that's what Steve said. And it was partially true. It was partially because he wanted to spend time with the rookie who was becoming more and more special to him. Feelings he probably shouldn't have because of a certain cousin of hers who owned a shotgun that Steve _knew_ he knew how to use. But he did have those feelings anyway. And right now he felt the happiest he'd been in a long time. Kono hiked just ahead of him. She wore female cargo pants with a light blue tank top and a navy blue button up (unbuttoned of course... Hmmmm...that outfit seemed strangely familiar). She had on sturdy combat boots. She was ready to hike. She knew what to expect. Danny obviously did not as much considering there weren't many mountains to hike up in a big city in New Jersey. She suddenly turned to face him. A grin was stretched across her face. He stopped next to her.

"Race ya! Go!" she yelled happily. Steve's brain was slightly slow and he didn't run after her for a split second. They finally stopped. Kono was sweaty but smiling. Steve shook his head at her but can't help but smile too. She must have hiked up here before, Steve noted, because she knew there was a flat space ahead. They hiked in a relatively comfortable silence until they got almost to the top. They had hiked a good four or five miles by now. It had taken about two and a half hours. Kono just stopped suddenly. He stopped too waiting for her to say something.

"We need to get shelter now," Kono said suddenly. She was very serious.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"A storm is coming," Kono said.

"We checked the weather though. It was supposed to be a perfect day," Steve protested.

"The weathermen have no idea what they're talking about. I feel it. It's coming. And coming fast. Besides didn't you feel the wind change suddenly?That's a sign," she explained. Steve just stared at her.

"I've grown up here Steve. I know how it feels just before a storm. I always get an ache in my bad knee when it's going to storm. When my body automatically starts tensing I know it's going to storm bad," Kono explained.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. He was still obviously doubtful about it. "There's not a cloud in the sky," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I am positive though," Kono told him. Finally Steve gave in.

"Alright let's find shelter. But first I'm gonna contact Danny on the sat phone and let him know we're finding shelter so he shouldn't worry," Steve told her. She nodded her consent. He pulled his phone out and calls Danny. He answers on the third ring.

"Danny, it's Steve. No, Kono did not fall and break her arm. No, hey, calm down, hey listen to me, we're both perfectly fine. I was just calling to let you know that Kono thinks there's a storm coming so we're going to find some shelter," Steve told Danny on the phone. Kono couldn't help but laugh as she heard Steve's side of the conversation.

"Yes she's sure. I know that's what I said. I trust her Danno. Okay I'll talk to you later," Steve told him and they hung up.

"Alright let's go," Kono said and they set out to find some shelter from the incoming storm. About twenty minutes later they found a small cave. They crawled in and managed to get comfortable. Steve sat against the back wall. Kono finally found a comfortable position leaning against him. They sat side by side in the tiny cave. Twenty minutes later, the wind picked up and the first drops of rain started to fall. The two sat in silence and watched the storm rage outside.

"We need to talk Kono," Steve finally said.

"About what?" Kono asked from her position with her head on his shoulder.

"About everything. About how I'm starting to care about you. Not just a brotherly way anymore," Steve said. He felt Kono shift next to him. Was she uncomfortable with this topic.

"I'm starting to care for you too Steve. But there's still a few problems. Such as Adam, Chin, and you're my boss," Kono said carefully.

"Dump Adam, break the news to Chin when he's in a really good mood and not near his guns or any weapons, and to hell with the public and the PD. There. Problems solved," Steve said victoriously.

"Well, I suppose you're right. But what about Danny? And Catherine?" Kono asked.

"Well I can handle both of them. I'll just tell Danny over the phone that way I can just set it next to me and he'll never know I wasn't listening to his rant. And I can break up with Catherine. We're not very serious anyway," Steve explained.

"Okay. Well then. Problems are solved," Kono said.

"So I guess what I'm trying to ask is, Kono Kalakaua would you like to go on a date with me?" Steve asked.

"It would be my honor. But think about it. Isn't this a date?" Kono asked.

"I suppose you're right," Steve laughed. Then they stayed silent for a while and once again listened to the storm roar outside.

"Note to self. Always listen to Kono when it comes to the weather," Steve said. Kono laughed.

"You do know that notes to self are supposed to be just that? To self. Not out loud. Right?" Kono asked. Steve laughed.

"Yeah. But it's more fun to saw them out loud," Steve protested. They both laughed. Kono snuggled closer to Steve. She fell asleep curled up next to him. He drifted off a little for a while. About an hour and a half later the storm stopped.

"Kono. Hey Kono the storm stopped. We should probably get back now," Steve woke her. She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Okay," she said sleepily. He couldn't help but think she looks adorable after waking up. They got up and step out into the warm air. The sun was shining again. A rainbow could be seen in the distance. They hiked back down together, hand in hand. This hike may have gotten rained on but something good did come of it. Steve and Kono were blossoming a beautiful new relationship. One filled with hope and maybe even love.

**A/N: review please!**


End file.
